1. Technical Field
A fiber optic cable assembly is disclosed, and more particularly, fiber optic cable assemblies defined by attaching a fiber optic cable to a housing is disclosed.
2. Technical Background
Optical fiber connectors have acquired an increasingly important role in the field of telecommunications, frequently replacing existing copper connectors. This trend has had a significant impact in all areas of telecommunications, greatly increasing the amount of data that is transmitted. Further increase in the use of optical fiber connectors is foreseen, especially in metro and fiber-to-the-home applications, as local fiber networks are pushed to deliver an ever-increasing volume of audio, video, and data signals to residential and commercial customers. In addition, use of fiber in home and commercial premise networks for internal data, audio, and video communications has begun, and is expected to increase.
Optical fiber cable assemblies require the optical fibers to be aligned in the optical fiber connectors. Alignment issues can create optical attenuation and signal strength may be significantly degraded where misalignment exists. Moreover, the cable must be firmly attached to the connector. If the cable is pulled off the connectors, the optical fibers will break and the cable assembly will be destroyed. The alignment and cable attachment features of conventional cable assemblies sufficient protection against attenuation losses and do not provide sufficient resistance to cable pull off forces.